Common Chameleon
The common chameleon (Chamaeleo chameleon), or Mediterranean chameleon, together with the African chameleon (C. africanus), is one of only two extant species of Chamaleonidae with a range that extends into Europe. Roles * It played Zenon in Super Beast Samurai Syber Squad Gallery PPG Chameleon.jpg Cham2.jpg IMG 8305.JPG IMG_3606.PNG p01gy69j.jpg Screenshot_20180121-195809.png Pascal.jpg|Tangled (2010) 2018-03-01 (1).png Francine's_aunt's_chameleon.jpg|Arthur (1996-2018) JungleBunch Chameleon.jpg|The Jungle Bunch Too Windy To Fly Today Cartoon.png Screenshot 2018-07-10 at 2.15.17 PM.png|The Mixed Up Chameleon Crocodile Komodo Dragon Alligator Horse Elephant.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Perry the Chameleon.png Chameleon, common.jpg The Chameleon That Saved Noah's Ark.jpg Tenthousand Types of Reptiles.png TJB TV Series Chameleon.jpg WAET Chameleon.png 65. Chameleon.png Noah's Ark The Chameleons.jpg C is for Chameleon.png C9.png Star Meets Common Chameleon.png Chameleon switch zoo.jpg Noah's Ark Iguanas Dwarf Geckos Webfooted Geckos Collared Lizards Anoles Komodo Dragons Varanus Bitatawas Bearded Dragons Chinese Water Dragons Alligators.jpg Noah's Ark The Iguanas The Chameleons The Dwarf Geckos The Web Footed Geckos The Collared Lizards The Anole Lizards The Komodo Dragons The Varanus Bitawanas The Bearded Dragons and the Chinese Water Dragons.jpg Wonder Pets Chameleons.jpg Elephants and CHameleons.jpg The Elephants and Chameleons.jpg Snakes Rattlesnakes Lizards Men Bullfrogs Dogs Rabbits Chameleons Crows Ravens Doves Elephants Bears Giraffes Zebras Whales Hippos Bears Deer Lions and Dolphins.jpg How Do Chameleons Change Color How Do Elephants Keep Cool.jpg Giraffes Elephants Lions Chameleons Leopards Zebras Hippos Rhinos Gorillas.jpg Crazy Colors Chameleons.jpg Killing-bites-1145.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) Ribbits-riddles-chameleon.png Books IMG_0091 book.jpg 35157294-A89F-4316-B00D-533497BEE5D7.jpeg 0BA16654-68E9-47F9-A74A-928B0F62C42A.jpeg 457402C8-05EC-48D9-BCFE-A4AF59FDD787.jpeg 316ADBAB-00E0-490F-9D33-6EE860E5B3B5.jpeg 8ED57870-DF4A-4B86-B6FD-AF0B864CB075.jpeg 234F7DD6-37C5-485F-BD26-65DF84422879.jpeg 0CC95582-C039-43BC-8854-0F980D7D528C.jpeg 318115FE-9808-4B1A-80E9-AB26C344AB24.jpeg 5052D62F-E4D4-4127-82FB-2B18CAF704B8.jpeg AFD8D27F-797F-43CB-B464-F8923E6D3D85.jpeg 5BE62969-DE6A-44D5-BA07-AA69C7C64A86.jpeg 51F1D993-9222-42D1-BDC7-882E3364321D.jpeg DB5A86D7-7541-5234-CD95-A310FDC0E15D.jpeg See Also *Jackson's Chameleon *Veiled Chameleon *Panther Chameleon *Meller's Chameleon *Jeweled Chameleon *Minor's Chameleon *Rhinoceros Chameleon *Jewel Chameleon *Will's Chameleon *Labord's Chameleon Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:Lizards Category:Rango Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Tangled Animals Category:African Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Insectivores Category:Arthur Animals Category:PJ Masks Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:The Mixed-Up Chameleon Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:I Wonder If Dragons Are Real Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:Star Fox Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:The Mighty B Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Green Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Animal Alphabet (Bert Kitchen) Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Savage Safari Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals